Bloodshed
by GreekMythologyFreak12
Summary: "With scars and bruises, you connect with someone you love. We went through some rough obstacles in our lives, but it was worth it. I would go through it one hundred more times just to save my Annabeth." "Um, what do you mean exactly?" "You'll just have to find out by yourself." Requested by Seabreeze Daughter of Poseidon's. OOC, One-shot.


Summary: "With scars and bruises, you connect with someone you love. We went through some rough obstacles in our lives, but it was worth it. I would go through it one hundred more times just to save my Annabeth." "Um, what do you mean exactly?" "You'll just have to find out by yourself." Requested by Seabreeze Daughter of Poseidon's. OOC, One-shot.

**BLOODSHED**

Samantha Birks strolled down the beach, kicking the sand with her bare feet. The sand lifted up into the air, and it covered half of her legs with sand. It was a windy day today, the waves lapping on the shore repeatedly. Bird's singed, gliding over the ocean gracefully, and others were perched on the branches of the trees that surrounded the outside of the beach.

The sun was close to set; it's orange and yellow colors peeking around the white puffy clouds.

There were barely any other kids out here in the almost deserted beach. Most went home because of school tomorrow, but Samantha owns a beach house, so she was already home.

She stared at the couple who were lying down at some type of blue blanket, and they were both holding hands, laughing at a joke the male had said, and Samantha sighs, ripping her eyes away from them.

Samantha had a crush on Percy Jackson for a long time now, and it all started once she transferred to Goode. When she first met him, she promised herself that she will make him hers.

But things changes over time.

As the years passed by, Percy became more handsome, if that's even possible. His body became built, lean, and muscular. His shirt would always stick to his body, showing a glimpse of his six packs. His sea green eyes glittered all the time, and girls would always squeal when he walks by them. Nowadays, Samantha noticed small things about him. If he closes his eyes for just a few moments, his eyelashes were really long, so it would cast dark shadows over his angular cheekbones.

But when Samantha had found out that Percy had a girlfriend, she didn't quite believe him. But news traveled fast around the school, and once she overheard Percy chatting to a friend of his, conceding where he is going to be at a Sunday night, she decided to follow him.

And that's how she found herself here at the beach, gazing at the couple holding hands with her envious blue eyes. She scans their bodies up and down, and wonders how they got their exposed scars. They were huge purple scars, ruining the colors of their beautiful skin, and it was covering the blonde's ankle and arms. Samantha remembered her name was Annabeth, as she heard Percy spoke that name million times before. As for Percy, he was worse. There was a scar running up the side of his jaw line (why hadn't she noticed that before?), and blotches of bruises were lining up on his arms. He absentmindedly traced an old scar, while chatting to Annabeth, the glow on his cheeks staying there for a long time. What Samantha doesn't know is the truth that beholds behind those scars.

She was about to turn around and trudge away, when Percy caught her gaze. A smile broke out onto his beautiful face, and he waved, signaling her to come over here. Samantha hesitated, but before she could make a decision, she found herself jogging to where Percy and the blonde were settling on the blanket. Her heart clenched once she saw Percy wrap his arms around Annabeth's waist. She snuggled closer into his arms, taking a deep breath of his cologne. Samantha wanted to punch the blonde in the face, but she held the urge in.

No need to hurt anyone, she chided to herself.

Samantha finally noticed their attire. Percy was wearing only black shorts and no shirt, so you could clearly see that he worked out a lot. His black hair was swept over to one side, and his green eyes glittered with a little bit of sadness buried behind the softness of it.

Annabeth was no different at all. She was wearing a one-piece, with her shorts on, and Samantha had a feeling Annabeth really didn't like to show her skin a lot. Her sandals were perched right next to her, and her blond hair looked like it had escaped into a hastily made ponytail. Her bangs were covering her forehead, but Annabeth would sometimes tuck it behind her ears, hoping they won't get loose again.

"Hey," Samantha gasped, stopping in front of them.

Percy grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. "Hey Samantha, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase. I've told you about her, haven't I?"

She nodded, turning towards Annabeth.

"Hi!" Annabeth greeted, standing up from the ground. Percy followed her lead. Annabeth stuck her hand out, waiting for Samantha to take it. In no hesitation, Samantha's hands grasped onto Annabeth's hand, and they both shook firmly. "It's nice to meet you."

"I've always wanted to meet the famous Annabeth Chase. I've heard a lot about you." Samantha tried to hide the jealously in her voice, but Annabeth caught it.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, but then she smiled again, raising her eyebrows in Percy's direction. "Is that true? My boyfriend always talks about me? You know, it's pretty annoying actually, now that I think about it."

"What? Hey- I could talk about you all day long." Percy conceded, crossing his arms.

Annabeth's face reddened. "You know, you're cute when you admit to something."

They both leaned in, their lips brushing for just a fleeting moment, before they realized Samantha was still standing in front of them, acting uncomfortable. "I could go, if you want me to." she says, her left eye twitching.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Annabeth apologized, lacing her hands with Percy's. "It's just out of old habit."

Samantha nodded again, biting her lip. "Can I ask both of you a question?"

"Sure!" Percy piped up, grinning.

"Um, what's up with the scars and bruises?"

Annabeth's eyes quickly connected with Percy's. She doesn't want to remember about those bruises, but images started to flash across her mind. An image painted behind her eyes, and it was where they had both plunged into Tartarus together, and faced a lot of miserable things. A few others crossed her mind: Night and her minions, drinking from the river Phlegethon, killing Arachne, and even facing Tartarus itself. But in the end, they finally escaped from the deep and dark treacherous place. Annabeth never wanted to return to Tartarus, not in a million years.

And besides, Annabeth and Percy's bond were tighter more than ever, if that's even possible. They love each other with so much passion, that nothing could break them apart. They hadn't even chosen this life, but even if they had a choice, they would definitely live this life over and over again. Annabeth couldn't imagine life without Percy, mostly because he was a part of her now.

Percy squeezed her hand, notifying her with his eyes that he'll answer this question. Annabeth sighed in relief, a smile spreading across her face. She was afraid that she would have to give an answer this time, since she was the smart one, but sometime Percy has his moments. They both turned back towards Samantha, who was waiting impatiently for their answer.

"I'll tell you one thing," Percy says. "But that's all you need to know. You will probably be confused right now, but later on in your life, you'll realize what I mean."

Samantha quirked an eyebrow, wondering where is he going with this.

"With scars and bruises, you connect with someone you love. We went through some rough obstacles in our lives, but it was worth it. I would go through it one hundred more times just to save my Annabeth." Percy smiled, squeezing Annabeth's hand.

Her girlfriend beamed up at him.

"Um, what do you mean exactly?" Samantha asked, confused at the answer Percy had just given her. It wasn't a straight answer, like she had expected it would be.

"You'll just have to find out by yourself." Percy shrugs. He kissed Annabeth lightly on her forehead, and they both turned around, walking towards the blue van that was parked outside of the beach.

Samantha still stood there, pondering what Percy Jackson had just said.

_With scars and bruises, you connect with someone you love._

Annabeth and Percy both have bruises, so he is definitely referring to both of them.

_We went through some rough obstacles in our lives, but it was worth it._

Maybe they had a rough life. Make Percy got bullied... Samantha erased that thought from her head instantly. She knew it wasn't true. No one in Goode High would abuse Percy Jackson. Everyone pretty much loves him. But Annabeth on the other hand... dang that girl gives Samantha the creepy crawlies! Annabeth has those intense grey eyes, as if she is going to slice her with a knife any moment now.

_I would go through it one hundred more times just to save my Annabeth._

So with whatever pain that they had gone through together, Percy would go through it again no matter how many times to just save his girlfriend?

Love is pretty weird, Samantha thought. She definitely could see that Percy and Annabeth are in love, and she had a strange feeling they both knew it.

The wind howled in the night, and Samantha shivered, wondering how long has it been since she had spoken to the two of them. She trudged across the beach, eager to get home before dinner.

She was on the front porch in no time, and Samantha turned around one last time to scan the beach, investigating if anyone else was still out here. Nope, she finally decided. She was about to turn around, when something caught her eye.

It seemed as if a 30-year-old guy was standing a few feet away from the shore, and the waves were rising, surrounding him. It grew higher and higher, until he was almost surrounded by the ocean. Samantha watched in shocked, knowing that the waves definitely looked like it was following the man's command. He had a black beard, but it was trimmed, and he had the same green eyes as... Percy. The man was wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. It's as if he went on a vacation to Hawaii for two months, and he just now returned.

He seemed to grin at her, but she wasn't so sure. Samantha blinked, but the man had disappeared. She scanned down the beach, wondering if he had moved. But no one could move that fast... it was impossible.

Maybe I am just imagining things, she reassured herself. But deep down inside, within her soul, she knew she hadn't. She knew the man looked a lot like Percy Jackson, but that could just be a coincidence.

She turned around, and fumbled for a key in her pocket. After feeling the smooth cold metal of the key, she brought it out. The key resting on her palm glinted in the dark night, and for a moment, just for a moment, she saw the same man from earlier today reflecting on the key. He smiled at her, and then he disappeared instantly.

Samantha dismissed it as a hallucination, and she finally put the key in its lock. She twisted it, and after hearing the satisfied click, she pushed the front door. It creaked as it opened, light pouring out on the front porch, and she walked inside, forgetting about everything that had just happened today.

* * *

**I wasn't sure how to end this, because I don't want to drone out forever and ever, but I finally found a place to stop. **

**So a good friend of mine, Seabreeze Daughter of Poseidon's, gave me a great idea for this one-shot, so half of this story goes to her credit. Thank you so much! And if you have any ideas for new stories or one-shots, send them in!**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated!**

**GreekMythologyFreak12, signing off for now. **


End file.
